


No Idea

by QueenViolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViolet/pseuds/QueenViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks up behind her, slipping his arms around her, and she leans back into his waiting arms. "What's the matter, love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

She stands by the window, a robe draped over her shoulders, her arms crossed over her chest as she suppresses the shivers from the cold.

She looks beautiful, her hair falling in adorable little ringlets around her angelic face.

He walks up behind her, slipping his arms around her, and she leans back into his waiting arms.

"What's the matter, love?" he asks, and she shakes her head.

"I don't know, Draco..." she murmurs, trailing off. "I just can't seem to settle down tonight."

He squeezes her gently before pulling back and turning her around. With his forehead pressed to hers, he gives her that look, the one that can make her do anything for him. "At least come lay down. It's cold without you there to keep me warm."

She smiles, and laughs softly. "I still have no idea how you do that," she mutters lovingly.

He smirks at her. "Years and years of practice. Now, then," he says, taking her hand. "Come to bed." He pulls her down to snuggle up with him, tucked firmly under his chin.

They lay there, all night, just enjoying each other's company, and only drift off as the sun begins to rise above the horizon.

His last thought is of how he still has no idea how he does it either.


End file.
